Chronoire Schwarz VI
is a powerful tower witch. She first appeared in front of Kazane Kagari to inform her that she will unseal the "white princess". She is shown to be very knowledgeable about the things going around Honoka Takamiya. Appearance Like Kazane Kagari, Chronoire is very ancient. Yet her basic appearance is quite youthful, and very sweet looking. She has slightly pinkish red hair, button nose and a pointed chin with regular features. Her eyes are black with yellow highlights. She is shorter than many Tower Witches, and always wears a long heavy waistcoat and slacks, with heavy boots. Her small, jaunty French hat, changes to a World War I officer's hat when she presents herself as an actual Tower Witch. She is never without her "Knight of Crocodiles" familiar. Background Personality Chronoire Shwartz VI is a mystery, wrapped in an enigma. She is totally unlike any other Tower Witch. She is always cheerful, even seeing defeat as a comic respite. This makes her dangerous in the extreme, as she is doing something you cannot see, while she displays a mock-hand as a diversion. When she is in public, she is jaunty, sweet talking and respectful. In episode 8, she is even entrusted to be temporary Head Mistress of the School, while Kazane Kagari is away on business. An obvious sign of mutual respect. In short, she has the style and class, only available to a personality of age and experience. In private, she has subtlety. She watches, she waits, she plans in extreme detail. This contrasts strongly with all other Tower Witches, who tend to be explosive and fly off the handle at the slightest test of power. When she acts, as a Tower Witch; it is only after she has spent significant time in planning what she will do. It is very apparent that while she has little overt magical power, she is an excellent potions practitioner. It is also apparent that she has an ability to store up power, to be released in a grand show of strength from time to time. This became public when she is talking to Kuraishi Tanpopo, about her confrontation with Ayaka and Homoka in the bus. She comments that, that few minutes of total control of Ayaka, cost her a weeks' power. In other words, she is determined, and capable of a level of ruthlessness rarely seen in any other personality. When she speaks about the impending "Walpurgis Night", there is a sense of darkness and impending doom, and intent to do extreme menace. If any Tower Witch can get even for the defeats of her sisters, in recent weeks; it is Chronoire Schwartz VI. Chronology She first appears in front of Kazane Kagari to declare that she will be going after Honoka Takamiya. She later appears in front of Honoka and Ayaka while they were traveling on a bus. She immobilizes Ayaka and stabs Honoka in the stomach to hurt Ayaka. She explains to Honoka the pain transfer power and gives him a mysterious candy that unlocks a great power, but will lead Honoka to ruin. At that moment, Ayaka attacks and Chronoire then escapes. Relationships Kazane Kagari Despite being technical enemies, Kazane and Chronoire are old buddies for at least 700+ years, and that relationship is re-awakened after 130-years, when Chronoire Schwarz Vi returns to the City to "join the fun". Later, Chronoire was promoted as the vice-headmistress of Tougetsu Academy and defeated right after Weekend arc. Ayaka Kagari Honoka Takamiya Powers and Abilities Chronoire's familiar is called "Knight of Crocodiles", which takes the form of a humanoid crocodile wearing a businessman attire. She also appears to have some control over the element of water, and everything related to sea. Although, little has been seen about her using water as a source of power (in the anime); it is quite clear that she uses water, and things that travel in it, as some kind of calling card or trademark. In the anime, Chronoire also has the ability of transforming into a reptilian-like form to go against Kazane Kagari Quotes *''(To Kazane) I am here to join the fun. Now he is been found there's bound to be war sooner or later'' *''(To Ayaka and Honoka) I am Chronoire Schwarz VI. I have come in all my magnificence.'' Character Art Designs Fig chrono01.png|Chronoire's anime design (Human mode) Chronoire_witch-mode.png|Chronoire's anime design (Witch mode) Chronoire_face.png|Chronoire's anime facial design an her familiar's design. Chronoire.png Witch Craft Works (CrocKing) 2.png|Chronoire's Familiar eating meat Gallery See Chronoire Schwarz VI/Image Gallery Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Tower Witch Category:Tougetsu Academy Teachers